Spring 2019 Event/E-4
|reward_casual_1_x = 1 |reward_casual_2 = |reward_casual_2_x = 2 |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 3 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 3 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 2 |reward_medium_5 = |reward_medium_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 3 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 2 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_6 = |reward_hard_6_x = 1 }} Map Guide *This is a combined fleet map. *There are two ship locks that apply to your ships depending on the type of combined fleet they are in (as usual, locks don't apply to casual/easy) : **'Yellow' for ships in a Surface Task Force or Transport Escort. **'Green' for ships in a Carrier Task Force. *Two Land Base Aerial Support squadrons are available for sortie. **A third base is also available but exclusively for defense. *This map is divided in two parts : ** First, you have to unlock the third starting point. ** Second, you defeat with a fleet starting from the new point. *Aircraft carriers CANNOT attack installations if they have a equipped UNLESS it's one of the bombers from the following list: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** The following are ships with noticeable bonuses Mapwide: * - 1.3x * , - 1.25x * - 1.2x * , , , , , , , , , , , - 1.15x * Everyone after unlocking the new starting point - 1.15x (Multiplicative, stacks with other bonuses) Equipment treated as a "Surface Radar" *Despite the name "Surface Radar", certain Air Radars are also treated as a Surface Radar under the Branching Rules due to their LOS Stat. **The Radar must have at least 5+ LOS Stats to fall under the category. Map progression Map before unlocking the third starting point Spring_2019_Event_E-4_Map.png Full map after unlocking the third starting point |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=300}} Part 1: Open the third starting point *'NOTE:' the following requirements have been tested on HARD MODE, you may not need to do them all if you are on a lower difficulty. *Achieve an S rank at node (required in ALL difficulties) **Route : or **'CTF': 3CV(B) 3CA(V) + 1CL 2DD 1FBB 2XX (MUST BE FAST FLEET) ***The first node is a selection node between submarine node and an airstrike node . Pick your poison. ***You cannot bring more than 4CV+FBB combined and no more than 3CV. ***You can put the FBB in the main fleet instead of the escort. ***This node features in a heavy carrier fleet. ****AACI setup is highly recommended. ****You can send LBAS squadrons to node in order to help you, node support can also be considered. *Achieve Air Superiority (AS) at air defense node (required in HARD and MEDIUM MODE) and *Achieve an S rank at node (not required in CASUAL MODE) **Route : **'CTF': 3CV(B) 1AV 2CA(V) + 1CL 2DD 1(F)BB(V) 2XX (MUST BE SLOW FLEET) ***Same fleet as before but you bring an AV to route to node . ****Make sure your fleet is slow. ****The AV can be put in the escort. ***There is a LoS check from to . ****Please be mindful about retreating ships with as it may lower your fleet LoS enough to make you fail the check. ***Node is an enemy transport combined fleet. ***Send LBAS to node to help passing it easily, node support is recommended. ***Send LBAS squadrons to node consisting of fighters/interceptor to make achieving AS easier. * Achieve Air Superiority (AS) at air defense node (required in HARD MODE only) and * S rank node (required in ALL difficulties) **Route : **'STF': 1CV(B) 2FBB 3CA(V) + 1CL 2DD 3XX ***You can bring CLTs in the escort to help you deal with at node and achieve S rank. ***Node has enemy submarines in line ahead, it is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED to bring ships capable of OASW in the escort. ***Send LBAS squadrons to node consisting of fighters/interceptor to make achieving AS easier. *Achieve Air Superiority during an enemy air raid against your LBAS (required in HARD, MEDIUM and EASY MODE, unknown for CASUAL MODE) **Just like in E-3, your LBAS will be attacked by enemy airstrikes. ***Set your third LBAS squadron to defense mode with your best interceptors to counter their attacks. **This should come naturally while you are working for the other requirements. *Bring the Boss HP gauge to 33% of its total HP (40% for casual) **Route : **'CTF': 3CV(B) 2CA(V) 1XX + 1CL 2DD 1FBB 1CLT 1CA(V) (MUST BE FAST FLEET) ***You can bring more than 1CLT if you wish. ***You cannot have more than 4 CV+BB combined and no more than 3CV. ***There is a radar check at node (does not apply to casual/easy). ****You need 4 Surface radars equipped on 4 members of the combined fleet in order to pass the check. *****A fleet with 3 radars also reaches the boss but will have to go through the extra air defense node ***Choosing node at the beginning is not recommended in order to limit your carrier's plane losses. ***It is highly recommended to send node support to help deal with nodes and . ****Boss support can also be considered to help at the boss node. **The boss node features an installation type enemy in an abyssal combined fleet. ***The same advices against installations mentioned in E-3 also apply here. ***'LBAS': ****It is recommended to send a squadron with 1 fighters/interceptors and 3 bombers to boss node . *****The boss node requires planes with range 7+ *****Land-based bombers deal extremely high damage to and ! ****It is recommended to send a squadron to node to help dealing with its heavy fleet. ***Please keep in mind that your fleet will reach the boss node in an extremely weak state and may have difficulty dealing with its heavy installation fleet let alone sink the flagship. Do your best. Part 2: Beat the boss starting from the new point *Once you have fulfilled the requirements during the last part, the third starting point will unlock. Moreover the boss fleet will be debuffed and your fleet will deal 1.15x bonus damage (stacks with the other bonuses). *Route: *'STF': 1CV(B) 2FBB 3CA(V) + 1CL 2DD 3XX (MUST BE FAST FLEET) **Using as many historical ships as possible for this part is highly recommended. **Replacing a CA in the main fleet for a CL/DD/AV with + + setup to help deal with at the boss node can be considered. **Node has an enemy submarine that has a 1/3 risk of being in line ahead. ***It is recommended to bring 1 OASW ship and use cruising formation 2 in order to deal with it (or leave it be and try your luck). ***The radar check at node still applies during this part for medium/hard. *'LBAS':Sending both bases with 1 fighter/interceptor and 3 bombers to boss is highly recommended. Friend Fleets NOTE: friend fleets are disabled by default! Please toggle it on before proceeding! Friend fleet must be manually toggled from the Home port (see the image) in order for it to appear at the boss node. You can request for a stronger friend fleet at the price of 6 flamethrowers; however, the definition of "stronger fleet" is still unknown. LBAS flight range